Silent Rain
by kurodo
Summary: FINISHED.i've changed the story a little.it is now AU. Rogue is having nightmare about her mother and her past. but she's going to need all the help she can get to figure out everything she wants to know through her dreams. plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men so don't sue me.

Resubmitted story with Rouge's accents right this time

Not A Good Day

Terrified Rogue tried to scream as she saw the flames surrounding her consuming her mother as she screamed in agony but as she opened her mouth to scream the smoke entered her throat and choked her. And the last thing she saw before she fell to the ground unconscious as the flames around her danced was the sight of her mother being roasted alive.

At the institute rogue woke up with a start and sat up and heaved a sigh of relief as she realized that she was safe in her bed in the room she shared with Kitty and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed her roommate snoring contently sound asleep in her own bed after almost 3 hours of talking to Lance on the phone. She looked at her alarm clock and realizing that it would ring in about 15 minutes she got off the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom to avoid waking up Kitty.

As she stepped into the steaming hot water of the bath her dream of the previous night or rather her nightmare replayed in front of her eyes. She could never see the actual face of the woman she thought was her mother in the nightmares. All she could see was the woman screaming in pain as the flames consumed her flesh. "Although," Rogue tried to reason "Ah'm not exactly sure that is my mother Ah mean how would Ah know Ah've never met my biological mother." But she just knew that the woman in her nightmares was her mother. In some weird unexplainable way she just knew.

She was interrupted from these thoughts by the ringing of the alarm clock in her. She shook her head and smiled slightly as she heard Kitty roll off the bed and land on the floor all thoughts of her nightmares and her mother forgotten as she hurriedly put on her make-up before Kitty came barging into the room.

"Hey Kit." She greeted her as Kitty untangled herself from her bed covers. Kitty sat up straight and gaped at Rogue with surprise. "Like hey Rogue. What are you doing up so early?" she asked the older girl. Kitty knew that Rouge hadn't been sleeping too well lately. She knew because she stayed up talking to Lance most of the night. Kitty smiled sleepily as she remembered her conversation with Lance last night. He was just so cute. Rogue just smiled at Kitty's goofy expression and told her to hurry up and get dressed before Scott decided to leave without her.

Rouge the proceeded to the kitchen where she grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down relaxed relishing the silence in the kitchen. She was alone with only Logan and he just minded his own business as he sipped his coffee and read the paper. She was almost done with her bowl of cereal when most of the new recruits and x-men came bustling into the kitchen talking loudly about school and homework and baseball games and new malls and shopping ……(and well you get it) and so Rouge hurriedly finished her breakfast and headed for the rec room to wait for Scott to finish his breakfast and drop them off at school when she bumped into her half-brother Kurt who was dangling from the ceiling. "God Kurt you almost gave meh a heart attack." "Good morning to you too, mein shwestcher." He replied grinning and Rouge just ruffled his hair affectionately and walked into rec room. Just as she got there and sank into a chair exhausted Scott popped his head into the room and said "Rouge if you need a ride to school today you need to be at the car in less than 5 minutes alright." Rouge just nodded her head and sighed as he left the room normally she would have walked but today the lack of sleep and the training sessions were having their effect on her and as she got up to walk to the car and collapsed into the backseat every muscle in her body was aching.

The others arrived almost immediately and they left for the school. They arrived at school in a few minutes and Rouge gingerly got out of the car and headed straight for her first class. Math was her least favorite class. She just didn't want to figure out algebra first thing in the morning. She just leaned in her chair and closed her eyes trying to imagine she was somewhere when the teacher walked in and with him entered a new student. Rouge looked up as the teacher introduced the new student and she groaned as she took in the trench coat, the boots, the impish grin and the red on black eyes that winked at her. This was just not her day.

What do you think ? plz review. I need to know whether I should continue or not. I am awful with accents so plz correct me if you find something wrong with the story.

Thanks


	2. Slap Him He's French

Disclaimer:I do not own the x-men and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here writing stories about them. I would be out holidaying in Venice

Rouge cursed under her breath as Remy Lebeau the new student in school took the only available bench in her math class, which just happened to be the one behind Rouge's. He leaned forward and said "Hello chere. Did you miss Remy?" Without turning around Rouge responded by telling Remy to shut his trap and leave her the hell alone. Remy grinned slightly and sat back in his bench grinning and winking at all the girls in class.

Meanwhile Rouge was desperately trying to figure out what he was doing here. "What the hell could he possibly want with me? Like it wasn't bad enough that he kidnapped me and then used me to find his father and then just ditched me he's come back to torment me some more. When class finally ended Rouge was the first one out of her seat. She rushed to her next class and sat down in the last bench hoping that Remy didn't have that class with her too. As it turned out she didn't have any classes with Remy until the last class of the day which was French. French wasn't exactly her best subject and that combined with the fact that she had been too busy thinking about Remy and why he was back in Bayville she did awfully badly in the surprise quiz that the teacher had prepared for the day. The French teacher Mr.Ainslie corrected the papers immediately and gave then back before the end of the class. Just as the bell was ringing to signal the end of the day Mr.Ainslie asked Rouge and Remy to stay back. With a grave expression Mr.Ainslie studied Rouge before saying " Rouge you are going to fail my class if you don't get some extra help in the subject. I would help you myself except that I have a lot of meetings to attend and am very busy for the next two weeks. Now Remy here has done a remarkable job on his quiz and so I'm going to ask him to tutor you unless he has a problem with that…" He paused to look at Remy who grinned broadly and replied " Of course not. Remy would be honored to help the fille out." Mr.Ainslie smiled and said, " It is settled then?" Rouge who had been silently glaring at the teacher exploded and said "Ah don't need his help. Can't you get someone else to tutor meh?" Mr.Ainslie frowned slightly and reproached Rouge for being so unfriendly with a new student and told her to show him around the school and maybe even show him around town since he was new. Rouge said nothing and stormed out of the room and Remy followed her smiling to himself as he thought of all the time he could spend now with his chere. Mr.Ainslie looked at the two, sighed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "children who can understand them

Sorry its so short . Next one will be longer I promise. What did you think of this chapter?

Plz review


	3. guilt

Cursing under her breath Rogue made her way to Scott's car hoping that everyone else was already there so that she could get to the Institute as soon as possible and get as far away from "that stupid swamp rat" as was humanly possible. As she got to the parking lot she felt someone sneaking up behind her and as she turned to look, she felt a gloved hand clamping her mouth shut and another one sneaking around her waist holding her hands tightly. She twisted violently trying to get out of the assailants grasp and she kicked him in the shin and she heard a groan as the arms around her retreated and she quickly took her gloves off and turned around to face the attacker.

"Swamp rat. What the hell do you think you're doing? You almost scared me to death. What were you thinking sneaking up on me and attacking me like that?" she demanded as Remy got to his feet. He grinned sheepishly and said " Hi chere. Remy was only trying to surprise you. Remy did not expect to almost get killed in the process." Rogue sighed and asked him what he wanted. "Remy just wanted to know when the chere was free for me to teach her some French." (And maybe something else too:winkwink:) " I don't need your help with French swamp rat so go away" she said. "Now now chere you heard what Mr.Ainslie said you should show Remy around he town and make me feel welcome. So what do you say Saturday night? Remy'll pick you up at say 6:30. Goodnight chere" he said and disappeared before Rouge could object. Sighing she picked up her backpack which she had dropped earlier and went to Scott's car. When she got there she found that everyone was already in the car and were waiting impatiently for her to get there so they could get out of school and start their weekend.

On the ride home Rogue didn't hear a word of the plans that the others were discussing for their weekends and when they reached the institute she rushed out of the car and went straight to her room and locked it up before Kitty could shoe up and ask her about her plans for the weekend. Ten minutes after she got into her room Kitty phased through the locked door and started talking about the date she had planned with Lance for the weekend. "Damn those powers." Rouge thought as she blocked out Kitty's ramblings and let her mind wander. A few minutes later she was pulled back from her day dreams as she felt Kitty's hand on her shoulder asking her in a concerned voice if she was okay. Rouge knew that Kitty wouldn't shut up until she told her the truth so she sat down and told Kitty about Remy joining school and the incident in the parking lot. At the end Kitty squealed with delight and sat down on Rouge's bed and said "Oh my god! This is like totally awesome Rogue. You are like going out on a date with that like totally hot Gambit guy." Rouge pushed Kitty off the bed as she mumbled, "It is not a date. He is just going to help me with my French homework." Kitty made a face as she said " you are like so in denial Rogue." But she said nothing more and went out of the room to help Ororo with dinner.

Rogue turned in early to bed after dinner. The lack of sleep and the danger session with Logan the evening had left her drained. She crawled into bed and switched off the light and fell asleep almost immediately and did not even notice when Kitty went to bed late after having watched a video with Kurt and Evan.

The awful smell of burning flesh entered her nostrils and she felt a sick sensation in her stomach and she felt like she was about to puke. She looked around the room and realized that a woman was being burnt alive and she also knew that the woman was her mother. The woman was screaming something to her daughter and as Rouge strained her ears to listen she realized that the woman was begging her to help. Rouge tried desperately to get closer to the woman to try and get her out of there but a piece of flaming wood fell on the ground blocking the path to get to her mother. As Rogue tried to find another way to get to her the flooring beneath her feet gave way and Rouge fell hard on the floor below and the last thing she remembered before she lost conscious was warm hands collecting her in an embrace and lifting her up and taking her away from the fire and her mother.

Drenched in sweat Rogue sat up in bed and saw Kitty looking at her with a worried expression on her face. As her eyes got adjusted to the dark she saw Logan and Scott arrive hurriedly at the door their faces darkened by a look of worry and concern. " You okay Stripes?" Logan asked her as the professor arrived. "What are you guys doing here?" Rogue asked him. The professor calmly explained to her that she had screamed in her sleep. He then told everyone that there was absolutely nothing wrong and that they should go to sleep. He then looked at Rogue and asked her to accompany him to his study. As Rogue entered the study the professor offered her an armchair and then used his telepathy to try and find out what was bothering Rogue. He paled slightly as he saw all her nightmares. He then sighed and told Rogue that it would be very hard for him to figure out the dreams and that it would require a lot of time and so told her to try and get some sleep that night and they would continue in the morning. Rogue nodded and left for her room. As she got into bed and tried to sleep a horrible feeling of guilt filled her heart as she remembered her nightmare


	4. the study date

Kitty was bursting with questions the next morning but she had been warned by the professor and Logan to leave Rogue alone and not mention what happened the previous night. So when Rogue finally got up at 10 the next morning Kitty just told her that the professor wanted to see her and left the room to get some breakfast "If Bobby and Kurt haven't eaten it all already" she mumbled as she left. Rouge quickly got dressed and went to the professor eager to find out what her dreams meant and get rid of them once and for all. As she entered the professors study she noticed that Logan, Ororo and Mr.Mc'coy were already there waiting for her. The professor told her to sit down in an armchair and tried to penetrate into her mind trying to figure out what her dreams meant.

After a long time the professor cut the contact and confirmed that the woman in her dreams was really her mother. "Rogue" he started gently " I believe that your mind is recalling your earliest memories of your life before you were adopted by Irene. I can help you find out more but it is rather taxing for me to do so and therefore I would like to continue this tomorrow morning." As Rogue nodded too shaken up to say anything and tuned to leave Logan put a hand on her shoulder and whispered "We're all there for you if you need us kid" Ororo and Mr.Mc'coy nodded their silent agreements and smiled encouragingly at her as she left.

For the rest of the morning Rogue tried to put it out of her mind. She tried very hard not to think about her mother who had died in the fire. She did not quite succeed until Kitty barged into their room as she was trying to read a book and asked her " So Rogue like what are you like going to wear to your date tonight with Gambit?" Rogue paled slightly as she remembered the previous day at school. She regained her composure soon enough and replied "Ah don't know what Ah'm going to wear yet and besides it's not a date." Kitty smiled and said " Yeah yeah I like know but come on Rogue lets find you like something to wear for tonight." And before Rogue could object the younger valley girl was going through her closet commenting on her clothes while trying to find something for her to wear. At the end she finally picked out a full-sleeved black shirt with red flares around the neck and sleeves and a pair of black pants that were ripped artistically in certain places but they had a piece of cloth underneath them so that she was completely covered. Rogue critically surveyed the clothes and in the end finally decided that they weren't half bad and she would wear them tonight.

By the time Rogue finally got dressed and was applying the finishing touches on her make-up the door-bell rang and after Scott went to answer the door Rogue heard angry voices and went outside to see what the problem was. As she went downstairs she saw Scott having a heated argument with Remy. She could just make out the words " There is the fille herself. Ask her if you like." Scott just glared at him and turned sharply and asked Rogue in a strained voice "Rogue do you really have a date with one of Magneto's lackey?" Rogue glared at Remy as she replied, "It is hardly a date. Remy is just here to help me out with my French homework." Scott just glared at Remy and Rogue as he left the room without another word. "Remy t'inks it would be a good idea if we studied somewhere else chere." Remy said as he offered Rogue his arm. Rogue smiled slightly as she brushed his arm away and walked past him out of the mansion. Remy grinned as he followed his chere out.

"So where should we go now chere?" Remy asked as Rogue stood uncertainly on the road unable to think of any place they could go to study. Rogue shrugged as she said "The park is the only place Ah can think of right now." "Okay but can we get a bite to eat first. Remy's starved." "What Magneto doesn't feed his lap dogs enough?" Rogue teased as Remy led the way to a café whose food he just loved.

As she entered the café a little uncertainly rogue noticed that it was a very cozy, homely place. She eased into a chair and scanned the menu looking for something spicy. She was momentarily surprised as she realized that it was a Southern restaurant. Remy smiled at her surprise and said "Remy suggests that you order the gumbo. It s just like the one back home." Rogue smiled as she ordered the food and settled back in her chair completely at ease for the first time in the past two weeks

So what do you think? Plz review

And how do you spell .Mr.Mc'coy again?


	5. stars

As Remy and Rogue finished their gumbo and left the café Rogue glanced towards Remy and said " Where to now?" Remy grinned impishly as he said, " Remy knows just he place." After driving around in the back streets of Bayville for almost twenty minutes Rogue demanded that Remy tell her exactly where they were going for the tenth time and Remy smiled slightly as he said " You just don't quit do you chere?"

Ignoring Rogue's protests Remy dragged her towards an old run-down mill a little away from the city. Remy grabbed Rogues hand and lead her towards an open door at the back of the mill. Rogue apprehensively entered the mill and followed Remy upstairs to the roof. Once she got there she opened her mouth in surprise as she saw the star-studded sky.

She sat down on one of the ledges on the roof and stared at the beautiful sky, which looked like a velvet cloth, which had been studded with diamonds. She felt Remy sit down beside her. And as Remy pointed out the constellations to her she let out a content sigh as she put everything out of her mind as she stared at the sky.

I know its very short. But next chapter will be longer I promise. Plz review


	6. rogue

Remy dropped Rogue back at the mansion at 11:30pm, which was the curfew on weekends. As Rogue got off the bike and walked towards the gate she turned back and waved slightly at Remy who was still waiting on the bike. He smiled and waved back and started the engine and was out of sight in about 2 minutes. As she entered the mansion she looked at her reflection in the glass and was startled to find that she was smiling. "It had been quite a night though." she thought as she slowly made her way to the kitchen to get a drink of water before she went to bed. They had spent all night talking to each other about practically everything under the sun. She had told him things that she had never told anyone else before. She had even told him about how guilty she felt every time he saw her mother burning and was unable to do anything about it. She hadn't meant to tell him ay of that but it was just so easy to talk to him as he sat there next to her under those beautiful stars and told her about his own life before he joined Magneto. He had told her about his family-his father who had adopted him for his powers, his brother Henri and his wife Mercy but he had spoken most about his Tante Matie who had taken care of him all his life. She had at one point asked him why he had left his family but he had looked extremely uncomfortable and she hadn't pushed him. She finished her water and walked towards her room intending to get a good night's sleep. As she left the kitchen she bumped into Scott who seemed to have been waiting up for her. He demanded to know where she had been and what she had been doing out so long with "that untrustworthy, cunning, low-life". Rogue suddenly flared up at his description of Remy and said " Yah have no control over meh Scott and Ah know yah'd like to think yah do but yah just don't so don't you dare question meh." Scott looked extremely pained and he said "But Rogue don't you remember how he kidnapped you and used you in New Orleans?" Rogue realized that she ha no answer for that and she ignored Scott and went to her room.

Once inside her room Rogue went straight to her bed and lay down on it fully dressed. The conversation with Scott had left her drained and she really didn't care about changing. She looked at the Kitty's bed and satisfied that she was asleep Rogue let her mind wander and found that she was thinking about what Scott had said. She desperately wanted to believe that Remy genuinely cared about her but another side of her reasoned why would hw want to get close to her if he didn't want her help. She knew from experience that people only pretended to care when they wanted something from her. She tried to sleep but found that she couldn't. Finally at about 4 am she finally fell asleep and did not wake up until 12 the next morning.

Sorry it's so short but I've posted the 7th chapter too so don't complain.

Plz review

Oh and p.s: did I spell Remy's family member's names right?


	7. remy

It was about 12 when Remy finally reached the house he shared with John and Piotr ever since Magneto had ditched them and just disappeared into oblivion. He parked his bike and made his way to his room but he found John and Piotr sitting in the living room watching a movie, which on closer scrutinizing turned out to be a vampire movie. "That would explain why John hasn't hogged all the food yet." Remy thought as he walked into the living room and sat down on an armchair. "So how did your date go mate?" asked John as Piotr looked silently at Remy trying to figure out why he was so quite. "Remy t'inks it went quite well." He replied and told them he was tired and was going to bed to avoid more questions about his evening out with Rogue. He slipped into bed after changing. As he lay there in the dark he replayed his evening with Rogue and smiled as he remembered her smile as he told her about Henri and how they had bothered Tante Matie when they were children. She was so easy to talk to. He found it so easy to talk to her about things that he had kept a complete secret and had hidden from everyone. It just felt comforting to talk to her. She was so understanding and they had so much in common. But something was bothering him about the evening. He felt awful as he remembered Rogue asking him why he had felt New Orleans. "I couldn't exactly tell the fille about Belladonna and why I left New Orleans." He tried to reason with himself. But try as might he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was suffocating him. His mind wandered to his life in New Orleans and Belladonna. She was a very beautiful woman whom Remy was engaged to. He had fled from New Orleans when he broke the engagement off and so started the war between the two families. He felt the hatred for Belladonna as he remembered her fake laugh and pretentious airs and graces. He tried to think about Rogue and her beautiful sincere smile but when he thought about Rogue he felt the guilt stabbing his heart. He felt like he was cheating her and in a way he was. He was still engaged to Belladonna and hadn't told Rogue about it. He stayed awake listening to his room-mates going to bed and then the apartment was filled with a eerie silence. At about 4 am Remy finally fell into a troubled sleep still thinking of Rogue.

Sorry its so short. Will try to make the stories longer in the future. In the meantime what do you think?

Plz review.


	8. the morning after

Immediately as Rogue woke up she had a feeling that the day was going to really really reek. She had woken up with a horrible headache and she had dreamt of her mother again. All in all she wasn't exactly top of her form today. She looked around her room and found that Kitty had already woken up and was probably eating breakfast. Rogue slowly dressed up and after she had applied her make-up she walked out of her room. She made a beeline for the kitchen. She was starving and hoped that Kurt and the new recruits had left at least some cereal for her. As she walked down the stairs she saw Scott going towards the garage to work on his car. He studiously ignored her and she didn't say anything to him either as she went into the kitchen. She was surprised to find only Ororo in the kitchen preparing lunch. She sat down wearily at the table painfully aware of her pounding head as she recalled her argument with Scott from the previous night.. She looked up startled as Ororo asked her if she would like something to eat. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes but if you are too hungry I can make you a sandwich or something." she asked and Rogue shook her head and asked her where the professor was instead. Her headache was getting unbearable now and she really needed the professor's help to subdue her previously controlled psyches, which seemed to be taking advantage of her current confusion and guilt.

After learning from Ororo that the professor was in the garden with Logan she made her way to the garden. She found the professor near the orchids deep in conversation with Logan. As she approached them the professor looked up and smiled at Rogue and beaconed her towards the two of them. He looked closely at her as she approached them. "Is something wrong Rogue? You seem extremely distressed this morning." He asked her as she sat down on a bench beside him. "It's just that mah psyches have been acting up lately and Ah can't seem to be able to control them. That and Ah was wondering if yah were ready to help meh with finding out more about mah mother from mah dreams." The gothic girl replied and looked at the professor hoping that he would be able to help her. The professor immediately complied and she had her psyches back in control within minutes. "Now that that's over. The matter of finding out more about your mother through your dreams is going to be a far more taxing job." the professor said with a sigh as Logan made sure that Rogue was okay before he left the garden to help out with a problem in the mansion involving Kurt, Bobby orange dye and Mr. McCoy's hair.

After about 20 minutes of searching through Rogue's mind for some idea about the woman and her past the professor broke contact leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I am afraid this is all I can do for he time being. Your mind will gradually bring back memories of your childhood and using them I will be able to help you further." Rogue nodded and left without argument. The professor's probing of her mind had only worsened her headache and her stomach was growling with hunger as she hurried to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When she got to the dining room she found that Kitty and Kurt and most of the new recruits were already at the table waiting for Ororo to bring in the food. Rogue slipped into a seat that Kitty had saved for her and when she turned to thank the younger girl she noticed that Kitty's face was flushed and she looked at Rogue with a grin and interrupting Rogue Kitty squealed, " So like how did the date go?" Rogue smiled at the younger girl and was about to reply when she noticed Scott enter the room glaring at her. This was not a good time to be discussing her "date"(she admitted grudgingly that it was one) in front of Scott. It could only lead to more arguments and she really did not need that right now. So she whispered to Kitty that she would give her all the details later and tried to ignore the valley girl's annoyed pout and Scott's irritated glare as she tucked into Ororo's amazing home cooked food. When Rogue finally finished her lunch Kitty dragged her back to their room and wouldn't let her go until she told her every single detail about Rogue's date. At the end Kitty giggled and fell back on her bed and sighed dramatically at her misfortune. Why didn't she ever get to go on such romantic dates? Rogue pushed Kitty off her bed and had thus started a furious pillow fight when she heard an insistent knocking sound. Kitty got up to answer their door and found that there was no one there. Rogue realizing that it had been from their balcony went to open the balcony door expecting to find Kurt begging for refuge from Logan who would skin him alive if he found out for sure that Kurt had put orange dye in Beast's shampoo bottle and so slightly moved backwards as her eyes met gorgeous red on black eyes instead of her brother's yellow ones.

So what do you think? Should I put both Rogue's and Remy's povs in every chapter?

And Kurt's eyes are yellow right?

Plz review

R G Marie- you are my only reviewer who hasn't given me their e-mail address so I'll just have to thank you for your reviews here. Thank you so much for you reviews. I would love to hear your suggestions if you have any to help me improve this story. Thanks again and keep reviewing


	9. Belladonna

Most of my reviewers seemed to think I should write this chapter based on Remy. So here it is.

………………………………………………………………………………………………The first thing Remy saw when he woke up was an untidy mass of orange right in front of his face. As his eyes focused he realized that the orange blob in front of him was John's hair. He got up quickly and asked the pyro-maniac what he hell he though he was doing waking Remy up at …….7am he exclaimed as he looked at he watch he kept next to his bed. Pyro ignored Remy completely and started complaining that he was hungry and there was nothing to eat in the house. Remy got off the bed and was heading for the kitchen when he noticed the pain in his neck. He tried to move his neck hoping that the stiffness in his neck would wear out. But it only hurt worse when he moved it. Ignoring the pain he proceeded to fix some food for John. He would do anything for the maniac if it meant shutting him up. He gave the plate of food to John and went into Piotr's room.

He saw that Piotr was too busy painting to notice him. Remy sat down on Piotr's bed and asked him if he had eaten breakfast yet. Piotr turned around startled and said "No not yet. I wanted to finish this painting first." " So that would mean that you haven't noticed the complete lack of food in the house?" Remy asked hoping that Piotr would do something about it. He wanted to go meet his chere and not go food shopping with John. Piotr shook his head and said, "I'll go food-shopping but only if you keep John home here with you." Remy quickly agreed. Food shopping was not half as bad as spending some time with John. He's actually quite easy to get along with once he's fed Remy reflected as he went to his room to shower and change. He dressed fast and came out of the room and plopped down on the sofa next to John who was watching a show about the worlds most dangerous explosions. Piotr came into the room and announced that he was going to the market. John was too engrossed in the show to notice and Piotr slipped out of the house before John could realize what he was saying.

Remy spent a calm half hour with John when he heard a knock on the door of the apartment. Thinking that it was just Piotr back with the food he didn't look up as John opened the door to let their guest inside. He did look up however when he heard that all too familiar voice and he gasped as he looked at Belladonna who was smiling at him in a very very evil way. " Hi Remy miss me." She said as she waited for it to sink into his brain the fact that it was really Belladonna in his apartment in Bayville. When he finally came out of his shock he grabbed her by the arm and lead her into his room. "Oh Remy I didn't realize you missed me that much." Said Belladonna as she walked over to his bed and sat down gracefully on it crossing her long legs so he could get a good look at them. Remy glared at her angrily and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" Belladonna smiled as she replied "Father is willing to overlook the fact that you ran out on me when we were supposed to get married if you get married to me by spring this year. He said he will not wage war against your family if you get married to me and if you don't he says he will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and rip you apart limb from limb and then he will proceed to kill each and every person who belongs to your family. His own words." Remy paled as he heard her words but he quickly gained his composure and asked her if his family knew about it. Belladonna nodded slightly. Remy then said, "Remy will not marry you no matter what treats your father makes against him or his family." Belladonna narrowed her eyes dangerously and said, "If this is about another girl Remy I swear to god I will kill you and her." Remy's eyes widened in surprise wondering how Belladonna knew. She laughed at his surprise and said, "Oh come on Remy. I have known you all my life. You didn't possibly think that you could keep it a secret from me did you? I have waited for 2 years for this day Remy and I have done my homework. I now know everything that you have done in your 2 years here." Remy angrily asked her "You have been spying on me?" When Belladonna didn't respond he pushed past her and went out of his apartment.

Once out of his apartment he went on a ride on his bike. He stayed out for most of the day. He considered what to do now. After much debating with himself he decided that he needed to tell Rogue. She needed to know the truth. He knew how dangerous and psycho Belladonna was and decided that he couldn't let Rogue be a part of this madness. He drove straight to he mansion and climbed up the drainpipes to Rogues balcony. Once he got to her balcony he knocked urgently on her door hoping that Belladonna hadn't already done something horrible to her. After a while she opened the door and he was momentarily speechless as he stared into her deep emerald eyes.


	10. explanations

"Um Rogue would you mind if Remy came in? It's kinda cold out here." Remy said as he stood awkwardly shuffling his feet on Rogue's balcony. Snapping out of her shock Rogue mutely gestured Remy inside. Once inside Remy noticed the petit femme who shared the room with Rogue staring at him in disbelief. He grinned sheepishly and waved at her hoping against hope that she wouldn't scream and get Logan into the room. Rogue came in then and forced an awkward smiled and said "Kitty this is Remy Lebeau you may know him as Gambit and Remy this is Kitty Pryde also known as Shadowcat." Kitty then smiled at him and said "Hi." And as Remy winked at her she blushed prettily and murmured something about homework and practically ran out of the room.

Rogue who had been looking at the whole spectacle with an amused look on her face sat down on her bed and said "Wow this is the first time that I've ever seen Kitty at a loss for words" Noticing the worried look on Remy's face she frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked him as she gestured towards the only chair in the room indicating that he should sit down. Remy gratefully sank into the chair and stared at Rogue for a couple of seconds before he said "Rogue I think we need to talk" Rogue was too startled by the fact that Remy had spoken in first person to respond. Remy took her hand in his own and said "I haven't been completely truthful with you Rogue. There are certain things I haven't told you that I t'ink you deserve to hear from me and not anyone else." Unsure of what this was all about Rogue looked towards theclosed room door with a frown and said "Not here. If anyone barges into the room they'll definitely tell Logan and then he'll kill both of us." They both knew about Logan's temper too well to even consider laughing at her words.

After about twenty minutes drive they reached the same mill where they had gone only one night ago. Thinking back to that night Remy smiled bitterly as he realized that so much had changed in one day. He sighed as he considered the fact that Rogue might not want anything to do with him after he told her everything. But she deserved to know the truth. She had the right to decide what she wanted to do after he told her everything and he knew that nothing he said or did would influence her decision. They got off the bike and went to the roof like they had the previous night. They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Remy took a deep breath and started off by telling her about The Thieves Guild and The Assassins Guild. He then proceeded to tell her about the fight between them and how they had hoped to resolve it by getting Remy of The Thieves Guild married to Belladonna of The Assassins Guild and thereby bring about a sort of pact between them. He finally told her why he had left New Orleans. He had kept his head down the whole time unable to bear the look of betrayal that shone in her eyes when he talked about his engagement with Belladonna. But it was all too much for her and she couldn't just sit there and listen to him talk about the woman he was engaged to. He said it as if he really had not wanted to marry her but Rogue just found it extremely hard to believe that Remy hadn't just been using her to flirt with while his fiancé was too busy preparing for their wedding. She did not want to break down in front of him and so she ran down the stairs and into a side street so Remy couldn't find her and she did not stop till she reached the lake. It was her place of refuge when she wanted to get away from everyone at the mansion. As she got there she sat down on the grass and putting her head between her hands she sobbed her heart out.

Remy had looked up startled when she bolted out of the mill but by the time he reached the street Rogue had disappeared. He had searched every single place that he thought she might have gone to. Finally he headed towards the mansion praying to god that she was there.

So what do you think? Plz R&R


	11. who says running away never solves anyth...

After what seemed like an hour Rogue finally lifted her head and washed her face in the cool water of the lake. Her headache had worsened and her eyes felt heavy and puffy and she would have liked nothing better than to fall asleep in her warm bed back in the mansion. But she knew she wouldn't do that. In the brief half an hour after she left the mill Rogue had come to a decision. She knew that she couldn't face Remy again in school. She really couldn't face anyone right then. She just couldn't resume her normal life going to school and training with Logan in the evenings like nothing had happened. She decided that she needed a break from Bayville and the mansion and the x-men and most of all from her heartbreak over Remy.

She reached the mansion in less than ten minutes and she stealthily slipped into her room through the balcony unnoticed. She knew that if any of the x-men found out what she was about to do they would try and talk her out of it and make sure that she never got an opportunity to even try. She looked around the room and let out her breath in relief thankful that Kitty wasn't in the room. She sat down and quickly wrote a letter to Kitty telling her not to worry and that she would be back soon. She just needed a break and would return to the mansion in probably two or three weeks. She quickly moved towards a particular plank on the floor and lifting it she retrieved the key to her drawer. She quickly opened the drawer and took out the money and carefully put it into a wallet. She hen took her clothes out and hurriedly dumped them into a duffel bag and throwing the wallet in it too she left the room through the balcony and after taking one last look at the mansion she turned around and left for the bus-stop.

She had to wait in line at the bus stop to get a ticket. She had no idea where she was going but she knew that it would have to be as far away from Bayville as the bus would take her. She consulted a map that she had brought at the stop and decided to go to St.Louis. She didn't know why she picked that particular place but she figured she might as well give it a shot. When she finally reached the counter she asked the woman sitting there if there were any buses to St.Louis that day. The woman smiled at her kindly and told her that there were no tickets left for any bus going in that direction except New Orleans and that there was a bus from New Orleans to St.Louis that left about five hours after she arrived at New Orleans. Rogue thanked the woman and said she would like to buy the ticket to New Orleans. The woman gave her the ticket and told her that the bus was due to arrive in about fifteen minutes. Rogue thanked her again and the woman smiled sadly as Rogue turned away and sat on the nearest bench waiting for the bus to arrive. "Runaways. They never get very far." The woman thought as she turned to the next costumer and greeted them.

Rogue gave a frustrated sigh as she sat down on the bench. Why did she have to get a ticket to New Orleans of all the damn places in the world? But she needed to get out of Bayville and fast and it was just five hours that she would spend there and hen she could leave to St.Louis and enjoy her little holiday. The bus arrived about ten minutes later and Rogue quickly boarded it and sat at the last seat avoiding the window seat. There were hardly any people on the bus and she had the two seats all to herself. The bus left soon and after they had left Bayville Rogue moved to the window seat and stared at the farms they were passing and the calm scene and the gentle rocking of her seat due to the buses movement lulled her to sleep and her head fell back against the seat as she fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………While Rogue slept Remy arrived at the mansion and bracing himself he rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before he heard someone fumbling with the locks and a second later the door swung open and Kurt stood there with a very worried expression on his face. Remy asked Kurt if Rogue was home and Kurt narrowed his eyes and asked him suspiciously "Vat do you want vit mein shewchter?" Before Remy could answer Logan came to the door and looking at Remy standing there he said "Let him in elf. The professor thinks that he might have some idea of where Rogue might be." Remy who had been listening to the conversation intently blurted out "What you don't know where she is either?" He then heard the professor telepathically telling him to come in first and they could talk once he was inside.

Once inside the first thing Remy noticed was Kitty who was sitting on a couch and was sobbing her heart out. The rest of the x-men were standing around her with worried expressions on their faces. Kurt teleported to her side and placed a comforting hand on the shoulder assuring her that Rogue would be okay and that they would find her. Remy turned away from her as he noticed the professor come into the room. He then requested Remy to come into his study with him and they could talk there. Kitty hen looked up at Remy and asked him if he knew where Rogue was. Scott who hadn't said a word since he found out that Rogue had left looked sharply at Remy "Have you kidnapped her again? If you have I swear to god I will blow your brains out." He said ready to take his glasses off and direct his beams at Remy. He had been feeling so guilty about his argument with her the other day and hoping that that wasn't the reason why she left and it felt good to direct his anger and guilt at someone else.

The professor silenced Scott and led Remy, Kitty, Kurt, Scott and Jean into his study. Remy saw that Logan, Ororo and Hank McCoy were already there sitting on armchairs. The professor then asked Remy to tell them if he had any idea where Rogue might have gone and why she had left in the first case. When Remy didn't say anything he showed Remy the note Rogue had left for Kitty. Remy sighed and sank into the seat that the others had left for him and began telling them about everything that had happened in the past two days.

You know the drill. Plz R&R.


	12. on the road

Rogue opened her eyes and realized that she was staring at the back of a seat. Confused she sat up and looked around her. She realized that she was sitting in a bus. She was momentarily unable to comprehend what she was doing in a bus and suddenly it all came back to her-Remy and the things he had told her and his fiancé Belladonna. She panicked and cursed at herself for falling asleep and swiftly removed the wallet from the bag that she had fallen asleep clutching tightly. She counted the money in the wallet and heaved a sigh of relief. It was all there-the 3000 dollars mostly in notes of tens and twenties. Her entire life savings. She had collected the money ever since she had got her first allowance. Relieved that she still had all her money, Rogue leaned back against the seat and looked around at the other people in the bus. The bus was relatively empty and there was only a grandmother with her grand son and another family traveling in the bus besides her. The old woman smiled at her and Rogue politely smiled back and turned to stare outside the window instead.

She couldn't make out much as it was getting pretty dark. As she tried to make out the figures in the dark Rogue noticed a sharp pain in her stomach and she realized that she was starved. She hadn't eaten since lunch and it was already 7:30. But luckily for her the bus stopped at a diner and Rogue got out to grab something to eat. She took her bag with her and entered the diner hoping that they had some edible food. "Although Ah really don't care. Ah would eat just about anything raght now." She thought as she looked at the menu in front of her. She ordered a sandwich to go and the lady at the counter gave her the package in less than two minutes and Rogue paid her and murmured thanks as she left. She climbed back into the bus. As she sat nibbling at her sandwich she noticed a boy about a year or two older than her enter the bus. He was about 6'2 and had auburn hair that fell in locks on his forehead. He was so pale that his skin almost seemed transparent. But what startled her most were his eyes. They were a deep emerald color just like hers. He smiled warmly at the old woman with her grandson and sensing that someone was looking at him he turned in Rogue's direction and as their eyes met he smiled at her and sat down in a seat about two steps ahead of her. Rogue turned away and continued eating her sandwich as she strained her eyes to make out the figures in the dark as the bus moved.

She couldn't get any sleep for the rest of the journey. In fact she felt extremely restless and couldn't stop thinking about the boy who was sitting just two seats ahead of her. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. He reminded her of another face that she didn't seem to remember at the moment. It was about dawn when Rogue finally shut off her I-Pod and stretched looking around. Her eyes rested on the boy who was fast asleep. His head tilted back resting on the head of the seat. Suddenly she realized whom he reminded her of and gasped sharply attracting the attention of the old woman but she really didn't care. All she could focus on was the face of the boy who looked exactly like her mother. He looked exactly like the mother whom she saw burn to death every time she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remy took a deep breath as he finished telling them everything about the events of the weekend. Scott was glaring at him in anger and Kitty's eyes betrayed the fact that she held him responsible for the disappearance of her best friend although she neither said nor did anything to indicate that. Kurt just stared at him in disbelief as he tried to digest everything that Remy had told him. Logan looked like he would have liked to kill Remy and Ororo looked concerned but Mr.McCoy's was just staring at the ground unable to react. Only Jean's face remained calm and undisturbed. The professor finally broke the silence by saying "What has been said and done cannot be changed. Therefore we must direct our attention to finding Rogue. We should pay more attention to finding her above all else." He looked at Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Logan as he said that. They nodded quietly while the professor tried to find Rogue through Cerebro.

Remy didn't pay attention to a single thing that the professor said after that. He had an uncanny feeling that Rogue was in New Orleans. It seemed very impractical but he just knew that she was near New Orleans.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

whoa. I never figured I would be able to write so much but it feels great. I know I'm changing the story. I didn't mean to make it like this but it just felt better this way.

Plz review and tell me what you think of the story.


	13. New Orleans

Rogue was lost in thought when the bus finally stopped at New Orleans. She would have most definitely missed the stop if not for the fact that it was the last stop of the bus. She got up to get off the bus and when she finally managed to reach the door the boy (whose name happened to be Clark and so I will call him that. P.s: thanks Rogue238 for the name) moved to let Rogue through and jumped out of the bus after her. Rogue desperately wanted to talk to him and ask him if he was in some way related to………. her mother. She still had some difficulty in thinking of the woman in her dreams as her mother. But she just couldn't think of any way to just walk up to a stranger and ask him if he just happened to know her mother without freaking them out and while she was still debating as to what to do Clark waved at her briefly before disappearing into the crowd. Rogue strained her eyes to try and get a glimpse of him as he left but she couldn't find his untidy dark auburn hair anywhere in the growing crowd.

Rogue stood lost for a second before she decided to leave and find someplace quieter. It was early dawn and she walked around trying to find a café or dinner that was open. She finally found a small homely looking café. Rogue walked into the café and to her surprise and weirdly enough her relief the boy from the bus was sitting at a table sipping coffee as he went through the paper. He didn't seem to notice Rogue until she went to the counter to place her order. On hearing her voice he looked up and smiled warmly at Rogue and said, "Try the croissant. I guarantee you cannot find better ones in the whole of New Orleans." After Rogue ordered a croissant and a cup of steaming coffee he asked her if she would like to join him for breakfast. Rogue nodded and sat down opposite him. " Hi I'm Clark. Is it your first time in New Orleans?" he asked her as she bit into the croissant Rogue paused for a second savoring the taste of the croissant in her mouth before answering. " I'm Rogue. I came here almost a year ago. But it was a very short trip and I didn't exactly spend it sight seeing so it wasn't much of a visit." she said waving aside all thoughts of Remy. "Rogue huh. That's definitely different." He said. Draining his cup of coffee just as Rogue finished her coffee and muffin he thanked Rogue for having breakfast with him and just as he turned to leave he asked her how long she was going to be staying in New Orleans. Rogue answered that she was staying there only for about five hours. "Ah have another bus to catch at 11 this morning." She explained. He suddenly asked her if she would like him to show her all the amazing sights of New Orleans. He waved his hand dramatically as if he were an actor as he said that and Rogue laughed as she agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………They had waited for almost three hours for Cerebro to find Rogue before they really started to worry and they decided to pay heed to Remy and his idea that Rogue might have gone to New Orleans and they headed towards the bus stop to try and find out if Rogue had taken a bus to New Orleans.

When they finally got a chance to speak to the woman at the counter she refused to tell them if anyone who dressed or looked like Rogue had brought a ticket to New Orleans that day as it was against their customer privacy policy. Normally the professor would have tried to convince the woman to tell them but that day he was just so damn frustrated and worried about Rogue that he simply probed into the woman's mind and found out that Rogue had indeed taken a bus to New Orleans. Immediately they went back to the mansion and it was decided that Logan, Kurt and Remy would take the jet to get to New Orleans as fast as possible.

Logan prepared the engine while Kurt loaded the supplies and Remy called the apartment to tell John and Piotr that he was going to New Orleans for a few days. After he hung up the phone he entered the jet and prayed to god that Belladonna did not find Rogue before he did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Belladonna angrily swore as she packed up her stuff to catch the fastest plane back to New Orleans. She had listened to Remy's conversation with the orange haired maniac and had immediately called her brother to find out what to do next and he had told her to come home immediately. She was still angry that Remy had been so fast to react when Rogue went missing for only a few hours and he hadn't even looked back when he had left her wounded and broken as he ran off to Bayville

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

plz read and review


	14. Surprise surprise

"Do you live here?" Rogue asked as she and Clark walked out of the café. "No. I just come here occasionally. I lived here with my stepparents when I was a kid and I just came to visit them. They were really great to me when I was a kid but I just wanted to get away and live on my own when I turned 18. I live in St.Louis now."

"What happened to your parents?" Rogue asked

"My dad left my mom when I was really young. And my mom died when I was about 5. I just barley managed to survive the fire that killed my mom and my younger sister."

"I am so sorry." Rogue muttered a little ashamed that she had brought up the death of his mother. It must have been dreadful for him to be in a fire that killed his mom and sister at such a young age.

"I was supposed to come here only by 10 but this was the only bus I could find that would get me to New Orleans today." He said trying to fill up the awkward silence that had come up after he spoke about his mother and his sister. "And they aren't exactly early risers so I cant go home till about 10:30 or 11." he continued. " So where are you headed to after this?" he asked her as he sat down on a bench in the middle of what seemed to be a park. Rogue sighed as she sat down and started with the re-entry of "that damned Cajun" in her life and didn't stop until she had told him everything that had happened in the past two days.

He grinned when she finished and said, "So how long do you plan to stay away from that place you live in with all those other kids? And I really don't understand why you live there. I mean is it like a boarding school or something?" Rogue knew that she shouldn't say anything to him about being a mutant. "He'll probably freak out and instigate a mob against me or something." She thought bitterly as she remembered the reaction of all the students in Bayville when they had found out she was a mutant. But she just couldn't help it. It was just so easy to tell him everything. And it felt good to finally tell someone what was going on in her head. So despite everything she explained to him that she was a mutant and about her powers and how they learnt to control them in the mansion. He looked very pale when she ad finished and Rogue said "Yah are just too freaked out by the idea of mutants aren't yah?"

"Hell no. I am a mutant I just never knew that others like me existed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

next time discover what Clark's powers are and don't forget to review.


	15. mutants galore

"Yah're a mutant" Rogue repeated disbelievingly and Clark grinned suddenly as he nodded. "I can sort of generate electricity in my body." he said "Want me to show you?" he asked in response to Rogue's disbelieving stare. Rogue could not believe this. On top of the fact that he is an orphan and lost his mother and his sister in a fire and the fact that they had the same color eyes and his skin was so pale like her own beneath all the make-up he was a mutant too. There was too much for her to just dismiss it to be a mere coincidence. While Rogue was trying to come to terms with this Clarks eyes turned completely orangish-yellow (the color of fire) and suddenly he was enveloped in a sort of whitish glow before he was surrounded by the blue-black streaks of electricity. About five seconds later the streaks disappeared and the whitish glow grew faint and disappeared finally and Clark's eyes became emerald green again. Clark laughed at the look on Rogue's face and said, "Now that I've showed you what my mutant powers are it's your turn to show me exactly how you use your powers.." Rogue hesitated and said "Yah don't want to know trust meh." "Oh come on." Clark made puppy eyes at Rogue until she finally gave in and she removed her gloves and gently touched Clarks face. She held the contact only for a second so that Clark did not faint but was only slightly weakened. He sat down dazed and said "Whoa. So you can't touch? Rogue shook her head slightly "That explains the full-sleeved clothing and the gloves." Clark said trying to make light of the whole situation. He had seen the sadness in Rogue's eyes when she spoke about her powers and how she could not touch and so figured that she did not like to talk about it too much and so he started telling Rogue more about the place he had brought her too. But Rogue wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Her mind was reeling with questions that needed proper answers. Answers that would erase all the doubt in her mind and ensure her that Clark indeed was her brother. She really did have a family.

Rouge was interrupted from her thoughts when she realized that Clark was waving a hand in front of her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked her and when Rogue looked up she saw the concern I his eyes and she desperately wanted to believe that this was her brother and that she finally had a family, an actual family. But after everything she had been through before she really didn't want to be wrong. She wanted to be completely sure about this. Rogue suddenly felt the intense heat of the noon sun on her face and she instinctively put up her hand to cover her face when it struck her that she was supposed to be catching a bus to St.Louis now. She looked at the watch on her hand and she just sighed as she realized that it was already about 12 and she had missed the bus to St.Louis. She suddenly did not care about that as she looked at Clark who was looking at her with a very worried expression on his face. She remembered that Clark had told her that he lived in St.Louis. "Ah know Ah've never really believed in fate and destiny before but all of a sudden I am staring to become a believer. Ah mean Ah don't really know why I decided to go to St.Louis Ah just did. How else would you explain all this." She thought. " I know it's really weird for me to be saying this considering the fact that we just met and don't really know each other that much but if you ever wanted to know how to control your mutant abilities so that you can touch I might know a person who can help you. When I first found out that I was a mutant I was completely freaked out. I had no idea how to control my powers and I was a wreck until I met this one guy. He's a mutant too and his mutant ability is to kinda burn people's flesh when they touch him. So he couldn't touch people either, until he made this serum that he could inject into his skin and then he could neutralize his mutant abilities for a certain period of time. But now he's able to control it completely without the serum." He stood looking at Rogue waiting for an answer but instead a moment later he felt Rogue's arms around him hugging him and thanking him. Startled and a little embarrassed Clark patted Rogue's arm awkwardly and said it was okay. When Rogue regained her composure she said "What are we waiting foe let's go to this guy." Clark laughed and as they walked down over to Clark's adopted parents house to get his bike that he left there she leaned over and whispered "If yah ever and Ah mean ever tell anyone what Ah did back there Ah will kill you and Ah promise you it will be slow and painful. Clark laughed and promised not to breath a word when suddenly Rogue halted to a stop and he stopped too as he saw the younger boy with untidy locks falling over his face and the lean man standing in the middle wearing a trench coat and the slightly more muscular man standing to the right who looked like he anted to kill him but immediately his eyes reverted back to the one in the trench coat and he gasped sharply as he looked at the red on black eyes.

Sorry I've taken so long to update but there has been something wrong with my computer. But now that I have updated what do you think of he new chapter? R&R


	16. blame

Rogue felt her temper flare as she looked at Remy, Kurt and Logan standing in her way. They had absolutely no business being there. She had left a note. She had told them that she would be fine but they just didn't trust her or believe in her enough to realize the fact that she was not a child and was completely capable of taking care of herself. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself but it didn't really work and glaring at the three of them she said, "What are yah doing here. Ah told you Ah would be fine. Ah told you Ah was just going for a short tahme and Ah would come back." Logan shuffled his feet awkwardly and Kurt looked at his sister with concern and worry in his eyes. Remy however was not looking at Rogue. His eyes were focused on Clark. Rogue after realizing that the two X-men and the acolyte weren't going anywhere sighed and noticing that all three of them were looking at Clark warily she said, "This is Clark. He is mah friend. Ah met him in the bus and he was just showing me around New Orleans." Rogue did not want to tell the others about Clark's friend who just might be able to help her control her powers. It was the one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world. She did not want to risk the others finding out and in some weird unexplainable way prevent that from happening.

Remy hadn't been listening to a word that Rogue had said. He still had his eyes focused on Clark and when Rogue looked at Clark she noticed that he was staring at Remy too and hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying. Surprised and a little worried Rogue asked him if he by any chance knew Remy. Clark said "Unless there is more than one person in the world who has red on black eyes I would say yes I know Remy. We lived in the same neighborhood when we were kids. We were that best of pals until I left when I was 8 and that was the last time I saw him. My powers had already manifested then." Clark stooped seemingly unable to go on but Remy nodded at his friend and said, "Tell them Clark. You have kept it a secret long enough." Clark continued, "I freaked out when my powers manifested and I couldn't control them. My mother was putting my sister to bed then and I ran into the room hoping that my mother would be able to help me but she couldn't and I accidentally set fire to the house when I knocked over a candle. The wood caught fire and I don't remember much after that except that I saw Remy and his brother Henri before I passed out and I woke up about a day later in Dr.Steven's house. He helped me control my powers and he was the one who made that serum." He suddenly stopped drained of energy. He had never told anyone about that until then. Remy had tried to get him to talk but Clark had refused to say a word. Remy remained his most faithful friend and hadn't told anyone. But the nightmares and the blame was killing him and he had run away from home when he was 8. He had hoped that the nightmares would disappear but they didn't. Rogue impulsively went over to Clark and put her arm around him. They both held each other and cried silently at the pain and the horrible blame they had felt.

You know the drill. R&R


	17. Touch

There was no doubt left in Rogue's mind that Clark was her brother. She pulled away from his embrace and wiping away her tears she said "Yah have to come to Bayville. The professor will help you control your powers better and you will be able to stay in the mansion with meh." Clark shook his head slightly and said that he couldn't possibly go anywhere without telling Dr. Stevens. "He was like a father to me. He took care of me when I was a kid and he could really help you Rogue. He can help you control your powers. He can help you touch." Logan, Kurt and Remy looked up sharply at these words and in response to their questioning looks Rogue explained about the serum that Dr.Steven s had made and how it had helped him to control his mutant powers. Logan spoke for the first time since he had boarded the plane to find Rogue. He had always felt rather fatherly towards her and when she had run away from the mansion he had been devastated. "But Rogue you cant take that serum before the professor and Hank conduct a few tests on it." Rogue opened her mouth to protest but Kurt cut her off "Logan is right Rogue. You should let the professor take a look at it before you decide to go through vit it." Rogue accepted it and she decided to let the professor check it first. Logan placed a cal to the professor and after he had explained the situation to him the professor decided to leave immediately. He was also bringing Dr.McCoy with him.

Rogue, Kurt and Remy were showing Clark the jet while Logan was trying to get permission to park it in a legitimate spot for a few hours until the professor came. The airport finally found a spot for the jet and Clark was thrilled as he watched Logan driving the jet. The professor arrived in about 2 hours (in his other jet. Am not sure if he really has one but in this story he does.) And after hurried introductions he asked Clark to take him to Dr.Stevens house so that Dr.McCoy could make sure that there was nothing dangerous in the serum that might harm Rogue. During the long drive from the airport to Dr.Stevens apartment, Remy tried very hard to talk to Rogue and explain to her the whole situation so she wouldn't be mad at him anymore. Although Rogue was reluctant to listen to him she finally agreed and Remy explained to her in hurried whispers about Belladonna and how his whole family's lives would be at risk. He also explained to her that her own life was at risk, which is why he had told her in the first case. Rogue felt awful after she had listened to everything he had to say. She had no idea how to react and so she simply leaned over and hugged him. Although surprised by Rogue's reaction, Remy reacted immediately and held her close as he whispered, "I love you" into her ears. Rogue pulled back surprised and looked into his eyes once before hugging him again and saying "I love you too."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

This came from Clark who had been watching the whole spectacle with considerable interest. Rogue blushed and pulled away from Remy as she hit Clark playfully on the arm and told him to shut up. Though Logan was a little uncomfortable with the idea of Rogue and Remy going out he was extremely happy about the change in Rogue's behavior. She was so much freer now. He smiled as he heard Clark protesting loudly at Rogue's "awful and undue" behavior towards him. Remy turned towards Clark and inquired if he was doing okay. Remy had known Clark ever since they were little kids and he knew that Clark blamed himself completely for his mother's death. Clark nodded that he was fine. Remy that Clark really did mean what he said. When he saw Clark smiling and teasing Rogue a few minutes later he was kinda convinced that Clark really was ok or rather as ok as he could be expected to be in the current circumstances. Remy leaned back in his seat and slipped his arm around Rogue's shoulders and to his surprise she didn't pull away and snuggled into his arms as the car (which the professor had brought wit him in the jet.) rumbled on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Kurt sat stone-faced as he heard Clark and Rogue in the back seat. He was very happy for Rogue. She had finally found the families that she had wanted and needed so badly but seeing the two of them together as they supported each other and just plain old enjoyed being with each other just made him think of his mother Mystique and the relationship he shared with her. She had never offered him any support or love ever. Even Rogue had never been as friendly and sisterly towards him and as happy as he was for Rogue it just hurt that he didn't have anyone who would be there for him really be there for him when he really needed it. Only families did that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………They arrived at Dr.Stevens apartment in a few more minutes and Rogue hesitantly got out. This was it. This was the day when she was finally going to be able to touch. That was what she had wanted most in the world ever since her powers manifested themselves so why was she so hesitant to go through with it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Plz R& R


	18. Changes

Rogue stood staring at the plain wood door of the apartment. She was willing herself to go inside. But she was just so damn freaked out by the idea of her whole entire life changing. But hey what the hell it was already changed. She now had a brother. She knew that she had had a great mother who had always loved her children and would have never abandoned them. But somehow the idea of being able to touch freaked her out more than anything else. "Oh come on you aren't supposed to feel like this you are supposed to be ecstatic at the idea of being able to touch and be like any other teenage girl." She said to herself as she continued to stare at the old brass knob. Suddenly she realized what was bothering her so much. If she used the serum would she lose her powers? Would she stop being a mutant? Would she be a completely normal human again (or as normal as Rogue can be expected to be) would she have to leave the institute then? Although it did suck to be a mutant and people treated you like the scum of the earth she still liked the people at the mansion and she would miss all of them horribly if she had to leave. The professor wouldn't make her leave if she didn't want to but it would just never be the same again. She would never be able to have a horribly painful training session with Logan ever again. She wouldn't be able to help any people at all. She would just have to stand on the sidelines and watch, as more and more people became victims in the fights between humans and mutants. If this was the price she would have to pay for being able to touch then she refused to even consider it. The lives of all the people she could help save and the ideologies that the professor had instilled in them were more important to her then being able to touch.

The professor picked up on these thoughts and he laid a gentle arm on Rogue's shoulder encouraging her to at least hear what this Dr.Stevens had to say before she made up her mind completely. He was very touched that Rogue would be willing to give up her own dreams and desires in order to work with him to bring about peace between humans and mutants but he did not want her to look back and wish that she had taken a different path. He knew how badly Rogue wanted this and he did not want o be responsible for taking away probably the only opportunity she would ever get to make it happen. He did not want her to give up her own happiness for his cause. So he subtly encouraged Rogue to open the door to a new life with everything she had ever desired. After taking a deep breath Rogue rang the bell outside the apartment. She heard shuffling noises and the door was almost immediately opened by a middle-aged man who was wearing formal trousers and a shirt. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep but he smiled warmly at her and invited her and the rest of them inside as he let his eyes wander over everyone else. As his eyes met Clark's he grinned broadly and hugged him as he pulled him into the apartment. After he made sure that everyone had was comfortably settled into a chair and had a steaming cup of cocoa and a cookie he settled into a chair himself and listened intently as the professor explained to him the purpose of their visit. He led them into a lab that he had converted one of the rooms into. He immediately started showing the professor, Mr.McCoy and Logan the basic theory behind the serum and showed them that it was completely harmless. Most of their talk went right over Rogue, Remy, Clark and Kurt's heads and so they ignored the adults and looked around the lab instead. He had a large number of chemicals and seemed to be in the middle of an experiment and all of them stared at the apparatus he had set up instead.

About half an hour later the adults had finally been convinced that the serum really was harmless and Rogue stepped forward hesitantly and asked him the one question that had been bugging her ever since she had arrived at the apartment. "Will Ah still be able tah use mah powers whenever Ah want to?" " Oh yeah. This serum just helps you control your mutant powers better. Initially for about two to three days you will not be able to use your powers at all but after that you will gradually be completely in control of your powers and what's more you will even be able to use the powers you have absorbed from anyone else whenever you want." Rogue was extremely relieved at his answer and though she was still really scared she sat down on the stool and waited for the serum to be injected into her. She closed her eyes tightly and sat still for about ten seconds and then as she felt a tiny prick she heard Dr.Stevens say "I hope you don't mind but I did a few tests on yours and Clark's DNA while you were looking around the lab and it is now officially and scientifically been proven that you and Clark really are siblings." Startled and overjoyed she opened her eyes praying that this wasn't all a dream and she felt the throbbing pain in her arm set in as the serum spread and realized she wasn't dreaming and saw the professor, Logan, Remy, Clark, Kurt and Mr.McCoy standing around her anxious to see if it really worked. She slowly slipped off her glove and touched Remy's hand flinching when she made the contact expecting to hear Remy's thought in her head but after five seconds she finally realized that she only felt his warm skin and opened her eyes to see Remy looking as startled as she did. Without thinking Rogue just pulled Remy into a hug and burst into tears. She had every single thing that she had ever wanted. She now had a brother and she had Remy and she was able to touch. She looked up and saw Kurt watching her with tears in his eyes and she pulled him into a hug and whispered " Yah will still always be mah pesky younger brother." She was rewarded by Kurt's crooked grin and as she pulled everyone else into a hug she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world

………………………………………………………………………………………………I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but the comp is still screwed up. .It is not finished yet. There is still the matter of Belladonna and the guilds so tune in next time. For the time being plz R& R


	19. family

Rogue was still ecstatic over her new ability to touch when she climbed into the backseat between Remy and Clark and they set off towards Clark's home. He went in alone. He said that he did not want his adopted family to know about the fire and the rest of it. He came out in a couple of minutes and they settled in for the long drive to the station. Remy was holding Rogue's hand and all four of them (Remy, Rogue, Clark and Kurt) spent the time laughing at Kurt's stupid jokes and munching on some potato chips that they had brought at a store near Dr.Steven's apartment. It had been almost five hours since their last meal and they were starving. Dr.Stevens had asked them to stay for lunch but they really wanted to get to St.Louis fast and get Clark's stuff and get to Bayville as fast as they could. Rogue was very worried that Clark would change his mind and decide to not go with Rogue to Bayville.

As they approached the airport they saw a huge crowd around the terminals and as they got closer they saw the black smoke starting to rise from the airport. Thinking that a flight had crashed or something all of them got out and rushed towards the smoke ready to help the people if they could and do the usual super-heroes-saving-the-world routine. Remy was the first to get into the airport past all the people and recognizing the silhouette of the person in the middle of the whole mess he stopped abruptly and Rogue who hadn't been expecting him to stop bumped right into him. They both fell to the ground. The thud and Rogue's surprised scream as she fell attracted the attention of the man standing in the middle of the terminal and he turned around sharply and when he saw Remy he made his way slowly towards him and without a word helped him up. "What happened here?" Remy asked when he was back on his feet. "They shot him." Was the only answer he got. Confused Remy said, "Who shot who? Why are you talking like this all of a sudden Henri?" Rogue who had been staring at all this confused looked sharply at Henri. So this was Henri, Remy's brother. The same brother he had told her so much about? But looking at the dead and grieving look in Henri's eyes Rogue found it very hard to believe that this was the same fun loving brother Remy had told her so much about. "Belladonna and her bloody brother shot our pere."

At these words Remy just sank down on the floor and he sat for a moment with his head between his arms before he got up and pulling Henri with him disappeared into the crowd. Rogue was too shocked and although she saw Remy leave with that murderous glint in his eye her brain did not register it and she stood there for a moment before her head cleared and she realized that Remy would do just about anything right then. She ran after him ignoring Logan who was screaming for her to stop. When she finally found him he had grabbed Belladonna by the neck and looked ready to kill her as she stood there grinning at him and jeering him. Rogue was terrified that he would kill her and so she got ready to slip off her gloves and touch him to temporarily knock him off but she remembered that she couldn't use her powers for a few days and cursing she pulled Remy away from Belladonna and her brother who had been too busy trying to make sure that Henri didn't kill him grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the two of them and they started to run Belladonna turned back to smile at Henri one last time and at that instant looking at her jeering face Henri feeling utmost hatred for her grabbed his Glock 9mm automatic pistol which he always kept with him and pulled the trigger. Rogue ran towards Henri and yanked the pistol out of his hand but it was too late. Belladonna lay on the white floor and a pool of blood was quickly staring to spread around her staining the floor. For a minute Julian sat down next to his sister and stared disbelievingly at her pretty face with the blood red lips and sky blue eyes. He closed her eyes and looked at her beautiful dark lashes and her light golden hair that spread gracefully around her. It had once been a beautiful golden brown color but now the blood had stained it and it was starting to get drenched in her blood. He looked up suddenly and mad with fury he made a lunge at Henri who jumped out of the way. Before Julian could try again, armed security officials entered the room and dragged a screaming crying Julian away.

Remy helped Henri off the floor and looked silently at Belladonna's face for a second before he turned away. Rogue had expected to see concern in his face maybe even a little compassion and love but all she could get a glimpse of was a look of utmost hatred. He looked like he wished he had been the one who had killed her. Remy supporting his brother walked slowly towards the morgue van that was containing his father's body and Rogue watched in silence as the two brothers climbed into the back and drove home to tell Tante Mattie and the rest about his death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Two days later

Remy stood in silence as he stared at the inscription on his father's grave. Yes he had been a good father. Maybe not the best but he had always looked out for his family. He had always done his best to protect his sons from harm. He was too lost in his thoughts to even hear Rogue as she made her way slowly towards him and did not even know she was there until she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned startled and looking into her concerned and loving green eyes he held her close as the evening sun set.

The next morning he watched as the sun rose from his room. He hadn't slept all night. He felt awful as he thought of his brother but there was nothing he could do for him. Mercy was helping him though and his brother was getting back to being his usual self again. He promised himself that he would make a new beginning and he suddenly started looking forward to the flight back to Bayville and the new life he would begin there with Rogue.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finished at last. For all of you who liked this story there is more to come. I am starting a new fic with more of the other characters in it. But of course only after you R&R this one first.


End file.
